OUTREACHCORE SUMMARY TheCCMI?sOutreachCorewilluseamultifacetedapproachtopromotetheuseofsystemsbiologyincancer researchandclinicaltranslation.Wewillalsodevotesignificanteffortstoeducatingthegeneralpublic,from childrentoadultsandincludingpatients,patients?familiesandpatientadvocates.Theresultwillbeamotivated communityofcancersystemsbiologyresearchers,anenthusiasticnextgenerationofscientistsandclinicians, andamoreinformedgeneralpublicopentosupportingfurthersystemsbiologyresearch.First,toexpandthe communityofcancersystemsbiologyresearchersattheUniversityofCalifornia,theCCMIwillplayamajor roleinrecruitingnewfacultyandtrainingjuniorscientistsatbothUCSFandUCSD.Wehaveandwillcontinue toworkcloselywithourinstitutionalleadershiptorecruitnewfacultymemberswithexpertiseincancersystems biology.WewilldrawonsignificantmatchedinstitutionalsupporttostartanewprogramofCancerSystems BiologyTrainees,enablingustorecruitandsupporttopgraduatestudentsandpostdoctoralfellowsatboth campuses. Second, the CCMI will organize a wide array of educational opportunities for the academic community.Asourflagshipevent,wewillorganizeanannualCancerNetworkBiologySymposium,featuring talksworldleadersinthefield.Tobuildlocal,technicalexpertise,wewillorganizeCCMIWorkshops,whichwill providehandson,expertadviceforlearningandapplyingbioinformaticstoolsandsystemsbiologytechniques tocancerresearch.TheCCMIwillalsoprovidesupporttonumerousseminarseriesatbothUCSFandUCSD campuses. All of these educational opportunities will be open to the entire research community. Third, the CCMI will support an array of public outreach activities in recognition of the vital role that the scientific community plays in educating lay people and influencing public opinion. These activities will leverage the strong partnerships we have established with institutions of proven trackrecords. This includes science museumssuchastheExploratoriuminSanFranciscoandtheReubenH.FleetScienceCenterinSanDiego California,sciencefestivalssuchastheBayAreaScienceFestivalandtheSanDiegoFestivalforScienceand Engineering,andtheIda&JosephFriendCancerResourceCentertooffereducationalopportunitiestocancer patients.TheseeventswillbotheducatethepublicandprovidemembersoftheCCMIopportunitiestoshare theirenthusiasm andexcitementforscienceandmedicine.Forremotelearners,wewillpartnerwithiBiologyto leverage their expertise in video production to showcase how we are using the tools of systems biology to combatcancer.Finally,wewillbuildacomprehensivewebsite(ccmi.org)todisseminateinformationaboutour researchandtrainingactivities,andtoenablewidespreaddisseminationofresources.Visitorstothesitewill beprovidedwithuptodateinformationabouttheresearchprojects,linkstositesfordownloadingprimarydata setsandbioinformaticstools,andonlineformstoenrollinCCMIevents.